jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs
Jak and Daxter TPL Rock village In rock villige thre is a spot were you can go into the rocks on the rocklift things on your way down from the bule sage hut if you craw on tiny pice of rock into the grass part on the 3rd one you will be glitch into the rocks. Jak II Sandover Village You play the intro scene (only in scene player) and when it shows Sandover Village open the console and press triangle. Then a message will pop up so close the console and about 20 seconds later a continue option will appear. You will now be in Sandover but you cannot move. Restart the mission and you can explore all you want. This glitch doesn't appear to work on the PS3. : Pros: Bonus level to explore. : Cons: Forbidden Jungle, the Fire Canyon and Sentinel Beach are unavailable. You can fall through bridges. Dark Jak and Giant Dark Jak Peace Maker Take out your Peace Maker and charge a blast. Go into first person view and release R1 to fire a shot. Exit first person and you will likely still look like you're charging a blast. Quickly change into Dark Jak to see him holding the gun for a brief moment. Then change to giant Dark Jak and both you and your gun will be giant. Note: This may take a few tries. : Pros: It looks pretty cool. : Cons: You can't use the gun. It will be put away soon after you change so pause the game to really see it. Stadium Black Hole Go to the Stadium. When you arrive at the outer entrance, go to left, then go right, and you will wind up in a glitchy passage. You can either enter the yellow room (contains the Rift Rider) or you can drive through a wall into the Stadium, which is just blackness. : Pros: It's good for escaping the KG and it's lots of fun. : Cons: None, except when you switch to lower hover zone Jak 3 Unlimited Light Flight Use Unlimited Light Jak to do this glitch, then just keep X, O and this glitch is accessed. : Pros: You are able to fly over walls and barriers. : Cons: If you don't have Unlimited Light Jak, you will fall to your death if outside the place where you started. Glitchy Boats Sometimes the boats in Haven Port will move erratically or get stuck. : Pros: It's funny to see the boats do wacky stuff. : Cons: None. Path to the Second Catacombs Go to the end of the Metal Head city section where you broke through the last breakable block. You will notice it cannot be destroyed when you try to break it again. You can fly over the wall with Unlimited Light Flight. After you can walk or board the path to the Catacombs you had taken with Damas. There will be no enemies. : Pros: You can see the whole path again. : Cons: You can only go to as far as the entrance of the Catacombs; when you touch its pillars you burst into flames. You cannot fly back over the barrier. Daxter Walk Inside Crawlways Just jump in front and move inside. : Cons: You can't see Daxter in some crawlways. Leave Haven City Streets Use your scooter, go near a corner and keep holding X until it gets really high, then exit the scooter, and use the upgrade, and you will leave Haven City Streets. : Pros: when you are near a wall you can be inside it. : Cons: when you do something to get out, something won't always be right. You may appear far away from your scooter. Go to Blocked City Section At the end of the game you will notice that there are still barriers blocking your path in the city. This area is the one you enter when chasing after Jak. You can enter it by going to the side near the power station and jumping off the walkway and hovering through the small space in the barrier. : Pros: It's interesting to be on that side. : Cons: You can't do anything there, going to and from is extremely difficult and may require multiple attempts and should be accessed when you have the ability to choose levels. Enter Osmo's Through the Roof After you have completed the game you should notice that the roof of Osmo's shop is still blown off. You can enter through here by riding your scooter up the walkway and going full speed and jumping off the end of the walkway nearest to the shop, then jumping off your scooter near the shop and hovering over it, then droping. You will find yourself in the shop or inside its walls. : Cons: When you do this you may find your scooter far away from you.